A Carton of Rice for Two Quid
by tothenines
Summary: Or maybe he was jealous in the way she wanted him to be, with undying passion for her. Rose snorted as he towelled her hair. Extremely unlikely....RoseXScorp Oneshot.


**First Harry Potter story, first story to not be taken down. Hope you like this one shot.**

**Rose/Scorp**

**And thanks to calliope95 for all the help**

He'd been acting strangely all week. In fact, it had been longer than that. Ever since she'd gone out on that date with Mauris. But if she was fair, Scorpius was strange anyway.

He'd been the one who went out with Stacey Larval-that blonde slag- and Trinity Southerwind (Rose loved to make fun of that name _hello_? South wind?) In Hogwarts. So why the hell was he getting all pissy 'cause she went out on a sort of date with someone who was admittedly hot, but not _his_ kind of hot?

Perhaps he was jealous, in the friend kind of way. Maybe he thought that Mauris-or anyone really-was a threat to their friendship, but he had to know Rose wouldn't give up for anyone. He was her best friend, more so than Albus, or James, or even Lily.

Or maybe he was jealous in the way she wanted him to be, with undying passion for her.

Rose snorted as he towelled her hair. Extremely unlikely.

Rose had thought that buying the apartment would be a good idea. It wasn't.

It was the best idea she had ever had.

Not only was he there to make his famous hot chocolate, but he cleaned up after himself, turned all the lights off before he went to bed, carried her upstairs to her room when she fell asleep in front of the T.V and he always, _always _left the toilet seat down.

But she also got to enjoy _him. _His sarcasm and intelligence. His kindness and gentlemanly tendencies. His courage and spontaneity. That was attracted her in the first place, all those things.

There was also the fact that he seemed _alive _while she was just living.

She was trapped as her mother's intelligent daughter and her daddy's little girl.

In the grand scheme of things-mainly the Potter household- she was nothing. Nothing that drew the eye, just good old dependable Rose.

Yeah, it was no wonder she loved him.

Because when she was with him she was alive too.

She remembered those days, when she and Scorp used to run all over Hogsmeade at the dead of night under James' invisibility cloak. How they used to blackmail people to Apparate them over to London to party. And when they got back they used to be so drunk that they stumbled over everything and nothing. She also remembered the screaming headaches which were part of her first hangovers (she'd had so many, now it barely affected her) and then the Howlers that accompanied them.

Of course he wasn't just a bad boy, there were days when they would curl up in the library and just read, or sit and play chess in the Slytherin common room. Or lounge around under that beautiful beech tree watching the sunset of the Lake as the giant squid poked his head out. And besides she was the one to lead their adventures, he just followed her and let her enjoy her freedom. And when they were in a tight spot he would think on his feet to get them out of it.

That was why she loved him.

But now he was hiding something from her.

She didn't think she could bear it any longer.

"Rose?" he popped his head round the door of her room. His honest smile gracing his face brightening up her lilac room.

"Hey, Scorp. Did you get dinner, or do I have to cook again?"

He smirked and held up a white bag. "Sweet and sour chicken with egg fried rice. I even forked out for that dreadful pace you like. Who charges two quid for a carton of _rice?_"

Rose smiled and followed him into the kitchen where he was pulling down plates and placing food on them. It smelt delicious.

He always remembered her favourite food, and got it for her and then complained about the price. That was another reason why she loved him.

"There's a new film out, you wanna check it out?" he asked scarfing down his food in the typical boy manner.

"When?" Rose said, finally giving up on chopsticks and fetching a fork from the kitchen.

"Tonight. If it was any other night I would have asked that night. For someone so smart you sure can be dumb, Rosie." Her stomach gave a pleasurable squirm at his handsome smirk. Then guilt seeped through her.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going out with Mauris tonight." He narrowed his eyes at the name.

"You're choosing the dipshit over me? And here I thought we were friends."

"He's done nothing to you, so don't call him dipshit!" he had no right to call him that! He didn't even know the guy!

"He is though. Looked like a right dumbass when he dropped you off last night."

"Oh, did you have a wonderful view trough the dirty, grubby window? Which by the way, you were supposed to clean!"

"Yeah, I had a wonderful view of him staring at your arse. And don't be so frigid, it's only a window."

"What's wrong with him staring at my arse?"

"You want him to stare at your arse?" he asked perplexed.

"Yes- no, it's just," how could she say that she was a virgin, because every time she came close to doing the deed he would come and interrupt or the guy would just randomly stop and beg for forgiveness. How could you get laid with all that? She was a woman with needs, dammit!

"Just what?"

"He's nice and kind and so handsome. I thought that perhaps- look it's not like it matters!" she said defiantly. "In fact it's not any of your business what I do or not do with other men."

"You're my best friend so it is my fucking business!"

"How dare you? - You have no right... You! You just come in and..."

"And what, Rosie?" He sneered oh so handsomely.

"You ruin everything!"

"No they do! They come in between us- they...everyone... sometimes I just wish-!"

Rose froze, he sounded desperate. Almost desperate as she was, and it was the same kind of desperation that she knew could be heard in her voice. That need; the thing that would destroy their relationship if she didn't stop. But she couldn't not if her life depended on it. Because _he_ was as desperate as _her_. And that meant he cared...they cared more than either of them should.

"What do you wish?" she whispered, her voice almost breaking just like her heart had been for the last ten years of her life.

"That I could take us away... take you away." He said, is voice the same volume as hers. "I want to be selfish- to prove I'm just as good...that I'm better than any of them. Any of them who could come between us."

She stared at him wordlessly.

He stared right back.

The only sound was heavy breathing.

He moved, as if in slow motion.

So, did she. She wanted to make sure this was real. That it wasn't just a dream.

But his lips were just as soft as she'd hoped. His fingers gripping her cheeks were just as calloused as he remembered. His steel grey eyes weren't anymore. Now they looked like wonderful silver fireworks, lighting her life.

Years later. Many years later their catchphrase would be heard so many times that even their grandchildren would know it, but in that moment... That moment was the first time he said it.

"Hey, Rosie. I love you."

She didn't need to say it back, because they were so in love that he already knew, so said the only thing she could.

"I know."

* * *

**Was it too cheesy? Too cliche? Too romantic? Unreal? Or was it good?**

**You know the only way to tell me is through a review. I love constructive critcism, hate flames. There is a difference.**

**Remember it is my first one-shot, and I haven't written for months!**

**But still review.**

**tothenines**

* * *


End file.
